


Dancing On My Own

by PopsChockLiteraryShoppe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsChockLiteraryShoppe/pseuds/PopsChockLiteraryShoppe
Summary: An angsty Kevin Keller is at the homecoming dance and so is his ex.Inspired by the song "Dancing On My Own".





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.  
> I'm still learning the ropes of tagging so sorry if those are off or wrong.

It was the homecoming dance at Riverdale High School. The students were dressed in their bests and dancing to hit after hit belted out by Josie.

Kevin was dancing the night away to every song with his best friend, Betty. She had begged Jughead to dance with her, but he insisted that he didn't know how or want to – and that everyone was lucky he'd even bothered to show up.

Veronica and Archie were dancing next to them.

"You're so lucky that your boyfriend is willing to dance with you, V," Betty said loudly, making sure to be heard over the music.

"You're both so lucky you even have boyfriends," Kevin said, trying to keep his tone light but it was hard to ignore his sad eyes glancing over at Moose and Midge dancing.

Betty gave him a sympathetic smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Let's show him what he's missing," Veronica said.

She stepped away from Archie and between Betty and Kevin. Betty and Archie gave them space and began dancing reservedly next to each other. Archie mostly moving his head to the time of the music while Betty swayed.

Not Veronica and Kevin. As Josie sang her rendition of "My! My! My!” the two moved their entire bodies to the sound. Turning, hips shaking, bodies rolling, the two had become the life of the party. Veronica using her best moves that that she hadn't shown off since leaving the New York City club scene.

As he danced, Kevin could see Moose watching out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile. He felt proud that even with Midge right there, he had managed to get the boy's attention.

He remembered asking Moose to the dance who had no hesitation with informing him that he would be going with Midge.

Kevin wanted to be patient with Moose. He knew how hard it could be to come out, but at the same time, the mixed signals were very frustrating. One day he'd steal a quick kiss from Kevin when no one was looking in the student lounge and the next, he'd be in a booth at Pop's making out with Midge.

During the summer, the two spent a lot of time together. Driving to a secret spot in the middle of nowhere for a rendezvous.

Kevin thought that when school began he might actually get to proudly walk hand-in-hand in the hallways with his boyfriend and not have to feel like a fifth wheel anytime he would hang out with his friends.

But a week before school began, Moose informed him that it was just a summer fling and that he would, in fact, not be coming out to his parents. He wasn’t trying to hurt Kevin but he just wasn’t ready. Kevin was crushed and part of him felt a little used, but he was respectful of the situation. He would never pressure the boy he cared about to come out, but he knew he would miss the sneaking around and, above all else, the company Moose always provided him when he was around.

Before Kevin even had time to grieve the breakup, Moose had reconciled with Midge. He proudly held her hand and kissed her. There was no denying it, Kevin was hurt and jealous over the whole thing but what could he do other than try to pick up the pieces and move on?

The Midge and Moose relationship was very on-and-off and Kevin could never keep track of which it was. Knowing that there was no way The Masons would be supervising the dance, he had asked his former lover to the dance even stipulating that it would be in a group and just as friends, when Moose informed him that he was most definitely "on" with Midge and to leave him alone.

The music swelled to a close and Kevin was breathing heavily as a slow song began to play. He thanked Archie for letting him borrow Veronica and walked over to where Jughead was being the resident wallflower, babysitting the punch bowl.

He poured himself a cup and gulped down some of the red sugary drink. Still feeling hot and sweaty from all of the movement, he loosened his tie a bit.

Betty ran up and said, "Jug. Please. This one dance. It's slow and it takes no skill. You can follow my lead and we'll just move back and forth."

Her big blue eyes were pleading with the boy leaned up against the wall.

Jughead smiled and took her hand, following her to the dance floor.

Kevin stood on the outskirts of the crowd and slowly rocked to the music. He held a plastic yellow cup in his hand and looked out at all the couples swaying to the music. His eyes landed on Moose and Midge.

He could feel an ache begin to rise in his chest. He couldn't forget all of the sweet memories he had made with Moose during the summer. Laying in the back of his truck, Kevin would rest his head on Moose's chest, pointing out different star constellations. Even though he knew he didn't care about things like science, Moose always listened intently and seemed to genuinely like when he would talk about those kinds of things. The two stealing kisses under the heavenly lights, they would feel like the only two people in all of Riverdale.

Kevin could feel his eyes begin to sting with tears watching Midge smile up at her date. His eyes focusing on her small frame being held within Moose's big arms. He knew exactly how safe and warm those arms felt to be in.

As Josie continued to serenade the crowd, Midge stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Moose’s lips.

It was almost more than Kevin could take. He remembered giving Moose a very similar kiss when the football player would drop him off at his house and walk him to the door.

"Don't worry, my dad's asleep just like the rest of the town. No one will see," he would reassure as Moose would smile and close the distance between them, their lips pressing together. Moose's lips were always surprisingly soft for such a rugged tough football player - at least that's how Kevin remembered them.

Kevin quickly wiped a tear that had fallen on to his cheek as the music ended and his friends began heading towards him.

Moose had turned in a direction where he could see Kevin and the two locked eyes. Kevin struggled to hide his pain as Moose struggled to hide his sorrow.

Kevin's eyes were pulled away as Veronica said, "So, Kevin. We were all thinking that we were danced out. And tired. And these heel are killing my feet. You want to come with us to Pop's for an after party?”

He looked back up at Moose, who now appeared to be wrapped up in conversation with Midge.

"Yeah. Let's go," he said, knowing that just leaving would better than torturing himself with memories and jealousy.

 _Someday_ , he thought. _Someday I’ll find someone who wants to dance with me._

 


End file.
